


A Whispered Moan

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: It all changed for Lavender one night in their dorm room.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	A Whispered Moan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/gifts).



> This is my submission for the Fairest of the Rare's Secret Santa 2020 Drabble Exchange. Anything you recognize isn't mine, and all mistakes are! :)

"Oh, Pav. Right there. Don't stop." Lavender could barely catch her breath with how good her best friend was making her feel. The brown skinned girl was using her tongue in ways she had never felt before. 

"That's it," she panted. "Oh Merlin. I'm so close." Parvati's tongue swirled around her clit before her lips suctioned around her pleasure pearl, making Lavender see stars. Pavarti could pull an orgasm from her body quicker than any person she had been with previously.

She would always thank the gods for the day their friendship changed. Lavender had been sitting on her bed one night, going through the latest Witch Weekly magazine when she heard a moan coming from behind her best friend's bed curtains. 

Rooming with a bunch of girls, they were usually pretty adept at using their silencing charms for personal time. Which was why she was so surprised to hear Parvati's quiet moans. Lavender couldn't help but feel excited in a way she couldn't quite explain. 

She was listening intently when she heard it. It was on a soft exhale, and she almost missed it. But when Parvati quietly exhaled her name at her moment of climax, Lavender knew her life and their friendship had changed. 

Before she could talk herself out of her plan, she was up and parting the curtains of Parvati's four-poster. She was beautiful, her brown skin flushed in the afterglow of her orgasm, her breath still deep and panting. 

Lavender couldn't help herself. She leaned in and placed her lips gently against Parvati's. The moment their lips touched, Parvati's eyes popped open in shock and Lavender took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Parvati's eyes closed slowly as she let Lavender dominate her. 

She pulled away, both of them breathing hard. "Wow," she smiled down at the girl below her. 

"Wow is right, Lav. But, why now?"

"You forgot the silencing charm, and I heard you. Something changed for me," she shrugged. "And I guess, if you're ok with this, I'd like to change our relationship to something more."

"Oh my gods, yes, Lav. It's been different for me for a while now, and I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"It's not ruined. In fact, I'd say it's so much better now."

"I definitely agree, but, maybe we can talk more later and get back to the fun stuff?"

From that night on, the two girls would switch back and forth between their two beds, always waiting until their roommates were asleep. Neither was ashamed of the other; they just wanted to keep their relationship a secret for a little bit longer. 

By the time of graduation, the girls knew the other's body as well as their own and were excited to move into their own flat. They pooled their money together and got themselves a cute little place in London where they would both be working after leaving Hogwarts. The rest of their lives were calling, and both Lavender and Parvati were ready to start their journey together.


End file.
